The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (2014 live action/puppet/cgi anmated movie)
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is an all new upcoming movie based on the Nintendo 64 video game of the exact same name. It is to be made and released by the Warner Bros and Nintendo company to movie theaters on July 15, 2014. Plot Summary Link, the hero of the Kokiri, hero of the Gorons, hero of the Zoras and hero of time, must face 5 temples, in order to save the universe of Hyrule from Ganondorf's evil forces. Creature Shop Puppet Characters *Darunia *Biggoron *King Zora *Medigoron *Young Ruto *Link-Goron *Ruto *Skull Kid *Gorons *Zoras CGI Characters, Creatures and Enemies *Navi *Great Deku Tree *Deku Tree Sprout *Queen Ghoma *King Dodongo *Barinade *Biries *Baries *Stingers *Anubises *Parasitic Tentacles *Tailspins *Lizalfos *Dinalfos *Poes *Big Poes *Poe Guide *Phantom Ganon *Dark Link *Like-Likes *Leevers *Deku Scrubs *Business Scrubs *Mad Scrubs *Stalchildren *Ice Keese *Fire Keese *Stalfos *White Bubbles *Blue Bubbles *Red Bubbles *Beamos *Dodongos *Baby Dodongos *Peahats *Peahat Larvae *Ghoma Eggs *Ghoma Larvae *Guays *Octorocks *Big Octo *Beth, the 1st Poe Sister *Joelle, the 2nd Poe Sister *Amy, the 3rd Poe Sister *Meg, the 4th and Final Poe Sister *Flare Dancers *Iron Knuckles *Shabooms *Deku Babas *Red Tektites *Blue Tektites *Pink Fairies Live Action Cast Members *Bailee Madison as Young Zelda *Connor and Owen Fielding as Young Link *Dakota Fanning as Saria *Noah Munck as Mido *Halle Berry as Impa *Dwayne Johnson as Ganondorf *Morgan Lily as Young Malon *John Rhys-Davies as Talon *Gary Oldman as Ingo *Bonnie Wright as Malon *Elle Fanning as Fado *Jim Carrey as the Happy Mask Salesman, the owner of the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrule Market *James and Oliver Phelps as the Gossiping Twins *Geraldine Somerville as Din, the goddess of power (cameo appearance during the Great Deku Tree's story telling) *Natalia Tena as Nayru, the goddes of wisdom (cameo appearance during the Great Deku Tree's story telling) *Maya Rudolph as Farore, the goddes of courage (cameo appearance during the Great Deku Tree's story telling) *Amy Adams as Anju, the cucco woman in Kakariko Village *Bernard Hill as Mutoh, the boss of the carpenters *Hugo Weaving as the Hyrule Castle Gate Guard *Elijah Wood as the Death Mountain Gate Guard *David Bradley, Jim Broadbent and Robert Pattinson as the Castle Guards *Hillary Duff, Raven Goodwyn, Ashanti and Rashida Jones as the Gerudo Guards *Drew Barrymore as Nabooru *Michael Gambon as Rauru *Georgie Henley as Zelda/Sheik *Skandar Keynes as Link *Glenn Close as Twinrova Double Dynamite *Preston Bailey as Jimmy, the little boy playing in Kakariko Graveyard *Timothy Spall as Dampé, the gravekeeper in Kakariko Graveyard *Mel Gibson as the Potion Shop Owner in Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village *Gerard Butler as the Bazaar Shop Owner in Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village *Deep Roy as the Kokiri Shop Owner *Howie Mandel as Guru-Guru, the Windmill Hut Man in Kakariko Village Creature Shop Puppet/CGI Characters and Enemies voice cast members *Jessie Cave as Navi (voice) *Christopher Lee as the Great Deku Tree (voice) *Pamela Hayden as the Deku Tree Sprout (voice) *Carol Burnett as Queen Ghoma (voice) *Ralph Fiennes as King Dodongo (voice) *John Cleese as King Zora (voice) *Emily Hahn as Young Ruto (voice) *Jeffrey Tambour as Darunia (voice) *Evanna Lynch as Ruto (voice) *Eddie Murphy as Medigoron (voice) *Mr. T as Biggoron (voice) *Simon McBurney as the Zora at the rupee diving game (voice) *Jim Parsons as Bonooru, the 1st scarecrow at Lake Hylia (voice) *Ice Cube as Pierre, the 2nd and wandering scarecrow at Lake Hylia (voice) *Denis Leary as Phantom Ganon (voice) *Mark Hamil as Dark Link (voice) *Kevin Spacey as Volvagia (voice) *Johnny Depp as Morpha (voice) *Maggie Smith as Koume (voice) *Estelle Harris as Kotake (voice) *James Earl Jones as Ganon and a few evil creatures (voices) Transcripts *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (2014 live action/puppet/cgi animated movie) teaser trailer transcript *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (2014 live action/puppet/cgi animated movie) trailer transcript *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (2014 live action/puppet/cgi animated movie) transcript Category:Live action Zelda movie series Category:2014 Films Category:Live Action Category:Creature Shop Puppet Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Warner Bros. Movies Category:Nintendo Movies